


SAO ~ The Blade Dancer

by Sapphire_and_Emeralds



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blackmail, But he still means well, Game mechanics inspired from other games/manga/etc., I mean, It kind of infects everyone, MC is a cinnamon roll, Major Original Character(s), Mind Games, Minor Original Character(s), Only that he has a bad habit of manipulating everyone and everything he can, Trap MC, can you blackmail through threatening?), kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_and_Emeralds/pseuds/Sapphire_and_Emeralds
Summary: When the MC's a Trap, when there's more importance in skill's and not everyone fall's in love with Jesu... Kirito! Well... somehow there's still a much bigger number of girls then boys. Or... a slightly (but good!) manipulative (trap) MC end's up in SAO, kind of maybe (mostly with naïve accident's) changes the whole game (without realising it), becomes a clearer, and gives Kayaba no end of headaches (and a twisted amount of enjoyment, since he can admitted he wanted a good story) with mind games.





	SAO ~ The Blade Dancer

**A/N: Sword Art Online belongs to Kayaba Aki... oh... belongs to Reki Kawahara, I only take credit for my own added character's and storylines. **

**That being said... so yeah, SAO... I'll skip my ranting on it, and my complement's. ** **Interested in knowing what's been changed? It's at the end of the chapter. **

**BTW, I have a fanfiction.net account where I'm also publishing, if you prefer reading it there~.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 ~ The First Day**

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

He smiled brightly as he stared at his reflection, much like a child would when they'd just gotten a new game. His hair was longer, face slightly sharper, slightly taller... All in all, he was a cool looking bachelor with a hint of a roughish personality. And now, all he needed to do was get his hands on a katana...

Ah... right, he was an adult, which meant no childish skipping through the streets. He was already twenty-two dammit! ...maybe... well, it was a little embarrassing, but he did it anyway, his gaze filled with awe. It wasn't even his fault this time! Freshly polished metal, market with a large array of food. The beautiful sigh of trees just outside the gate, their green leaves with a faint trace of blue as the... breeze... eh?

He stopped skipping through the streets, his gaze laying at the outskirts of the gate. Out of instinct, he dashed outside them, pulling his sword from its scabbard as he let out a manly battle scream, cutting the boar in half as a complete badass.

...at least he did in his mind...Instead, it moved the boar's health by perhaps half an inch... and pulled its attention towards him.

"Thank you." Oh! Yeah, he was supposed to be acting cool in front of the angel that had been struggling against it.

"No problem!" He replied with a smirk, and no, he wasn't (maybe) loosing. Dodging a charge, his face turned towards her momentarily. "Name's Klein. Nice to meetcha!"

Said angel in question (and damn, she was a cute one) returned a grateful smile as they both started an epic fight against the boar. "I'm Amaya, sorry for dragging you into this." She apologised as she dodged another of the boar's charge.

"Hey, a gentleman must protect a Lady!" He said cheerfully, getting a slightly awkward smile from Amaya.

"Just Amy's fine." She replied as she let out the last slash, finally ending the boar's health.

They both let out a relieved breath as the boar (finally) disappeared into a collective of bright particles. Gaining a small amount of XP and money from it.

Now that he had time to stare instead of dodging, he turned towards her with a roughish smile as he gave her the thumbs up. She had black hair and sapphire blue eyes, average height edging towards the end of his teens with a striking androgynous appearance. Out of (perhaps desperate) impulse, he bowed ninety degrees."I...I'm Klein, twenty-two years old and single. Please go out with me!" Granted, probably not the best way to ask someone out, but he was desperate.

"...Pardon me?" She blinked, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Ah... well... maybe it's better if I don't say anything, but... I'm a boy." She said with an awkward smile. (She... He?) He let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry, I got curious about cross-playing online, and since it was the first day." He trailed off with a slight apologetic bow.

Klein returned the smile (No, his pride hadn't been hurt! Dammit! ). "Nah, don't worry about it. I was the one that just through it onto you." Waving the apology off with his free hand. Meh, as far as this rejection went, it was rather mild.

"Thank you." He said with a smile before his eyes brighten. "Oh! If you free right now, would you be interested in partying together until we get the basics? I think neither of us wants to continue with the 'hit it until it dies' strategy, ya know?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"Sure!" He replied with a thumbs up. "Well get it down in no time!" Klein smirked as pressed the accept button on his screen.

Both of their attention's were caught by a nearby (and only other) player. Or rather, the fact that the player was one-hit killing each boar in front of them. "Hey!You over there!" Klein called. Truthfully, he'd never been one to think things through before jumping into them.

"Er... me?" The rather good looking (calm down Klein! It's the only world, not IRL) stranger asked curiously as he walked towards them.

Klein nodded, greeting the man with a cheerful smile. "Yep. From the way you're were destroying those boars, you already know you're way around the game, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah? I was a beta tester so..." He explained as Klein nodded.

"Would you mind showing us the basics? We just started and..." He trailed slightly embarrassed to admit it.

"And we seem to be lacking in our abilities," Amy added as he greeted the man with a wave.

"Sure." He smiled, returning the greeting with a confident smile. "I'm Kirito."

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

Kirito had to stop himself from snickering as Klein crawled on the floor, holding a specifically sensitive area as he muttered under his breath. Raising his head, Klein glared at the mob in front of him, rather looking forward to roasting it over a campfire as he used a C-class villain laugh. If Amy's a little too sweet smile was of any indication, it was a shared thought toward's the demonic king of boar's (I don't care what you call it, Kirito! It's a threat that needs to be put down before it's too late!) as it returned to its green meal in a casual manner.

"You're making it a lot worse than what it is..." Kirito commented somewhat amused at Klein's struggle. "You can't feel pain in here." He muttered to himself as Klein blinked.

"Oh... yeah..." Klein trailed off as he stood as he gave a thumbs up to his companions. "None the less, It's a matter of principle!"

Kirito let out an exasperated sigh as he reached for a pebble. "As I said, it's in your first motion."

"I can more or less keep up with it, it's concentrating on the actual sword skill activation that distracts me," Amy added in contemplative thought as he stared at the boar from the tree he was sitting next to.

"I'm not even there yet." Klein snorted as he let out a sigh. "I can't even keep track on it."

"Watch." Kirito raised his arm, waiting for an instant before the pebble started giving off a slight green light, as it was thrown, hitting the boar causing a fraction of it's HP to go down as said boar squealed in fury and charged towards him.

"As I said, it's in making the correct motions. Everything else is taken care of by the system."

"Motion... motion...Action... Movement?" While muttering to himself, Amy stood up, slowly swinging the sword with a pensive face.

"How to explain this..." Kirito hummed as he stopped the rather slow charge with his blade. "It's... no actual order like other games, more like gathering energy... like a rubber band, you know? The second it's stretched enough, you know how much force will be in it when you let it go."

Amy nodded slowly, raising his sword to his waist as he positioned himself to attack.

Both men blinked, as the boar disappeared into shattered into particles, letting out a final resting cry.

"You got it!" Klein exclaimed as he punched the air cheerfully.

"Congratulations on your first successful system use." Kirito congratulated him. "Thought... the boar is about as hard as slimes from other games." He finished apologetically, gaining a (slightly traumatised) whimper from Klein.

Amy laughed brightly as he waved that last comment off. "It's fine, once Klein gets the hang of it, well be able to go a lot smoother." He replied reassuringly.

It took a little longer, as both Kirito and Amy ended sitting near one of the cliffs cheering for Klein's last swings, having finished (starting) mastering the system assist.

The endlessly stretching plains gave off a beautiful rosy ping as the sun started lowering, the forest silhouette reflecting onto the lower lake in the south.

"Honestly? No matter how many times I tell myself, I keep forgetting that this is a game, you know?" Klein commented as he joined his two companions.

"It's rather beautiful. Makes you wonder what the world could have been without humans." Amy mused as he smiling peacefully, hand intertwined with the fresh grass.

Klein nodded in agreement. "I'm still surprised they didn't add magic. I mean, when was the last time there was an RPG without it, you know?"

"But it makes you feel more alive, using your body, I mean." Kirito pointed out smirking.

"That, and a sequel with magic in some few months..." Amy trailed of drily before they all started snickering.

"No question needed, the guy that made this is a genius."

"Oh?" Amy smirked. "Economically? Or in programming?"

"Both, obviously," Kirito affirmed in a fake haughty tone, smirking slightly at their antics.

"Makes you grateful for being born into this generation." Klein mused to himself. Amy raised an amused eyebrow as he met Kiritos gaze.

"You're sound like a melodramatic old man..." Kirito pointed out drily as Klein whined at the jab.

"Shut up! Even some few years ago this was considered impossible! I've been going through a childhood dream for the past few hours!" He pointed out.

"Oh? Did you just get the hardware?" Amy asked curiously.

"I jumped in barely an hour after buying the hardware with some friends." He admitted before laughing slightly embarrassed. "Truth is, we'd been waiting for day's in line... even brought my sleeping bag with me." He stated proudly.

Amy shook his head slightly amused. "Glad you got that gamer experience. I went the saner route and used some contacts." He admitted, closing an eye an offering a mischievous grin.

Klein sent him a playful glare as Kirito snickered amused. "I just got offered to take part in the beta." He admitted shamelessly, receiving a pair of playful glares from his companions.

"Lucky bastard," Klein muttered as Amy laughed.

"Talking about the beta, there are a hundred floors. I'm really curious as to how far you got. You had two months, right?" Amy asked tilting his head slightly.

"Floor eight," Kirito admitted smiling with a mixture of sleeplessness and excitement. "This time ill get it in half that time."

Klein smiled somewhat amused. "Addicted much?"

"Not going to deny it." He replied in a heartbeat, pulling his sword out as he pointed it towards the sky. "Asleep or awake, Sword art online was on my mind the second I first logged into the beta. Truthfully, I've felt more alive here than I ever have in IRL."

Amy smiled sympathetically, knowing that, without a doubt, he would be following Kirito's example.

"Now then!" He sheathed his sword as he looked at both of them. "Shall we continue our grand adventure?"

"Count me in!" Klein cheered.

"I'm enjoying myself too much to consider otherwise," Amy added happily.

Klein blinked, staring at the top right with his eyes. "...is what I would have liked to have said... but I'm starving, so I'll be login off for a bit." He admitted smiling sheepishly. "And for that? I ordered an anchovy pizza and ginger ale for 5:30!" Giving the two of them the thumbs up.

Kirito blinked followed by muttering of curses. "...I should have thought of that..."

Amy smiled in amusement as he opened his menu. "Wait for a second, Klein!" He called as he pressed through his screen.

"Oh? Need something?" He called before staring a screen in front of him for a friend request. "Sure thing, buddy!" He smiled as he accepted the offer.

Kirito quickly followed, receiving two friend request's which he, slightly bemused, accepted before offering them a smile.

"That being said, I'm joining with some few friends after dinner. If either of you is interested we could meet up later?" He asked tentatively.

"Ah..." Kirito trailed off, a guilty look crossing his face.

"Of course, it's totally fine if you don't want to!" He quickly added realising he was making Kirito uncomfortable. "I mean, in this game socialising is pretty much at every turn!" Klein reassured him with a confident smile.

"Yeah, sorry... and thanks." Kirito offered a week smile. "If you need anything else, I'm just a message away." He told the other man as they shook hands.

"Do you mind if we leave it for another day?" Amy asked with a small smile of his own, and damn, the angel may be a boy in IRL, but his personality was making half of the cute persona already. "I'd rather know what I'm doing before partying in big groups..." He offered apologetically as Klein waved it off.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it!" He smiled before looking at Kirito. "Make sure to take care of our party's angel." He told him with a fake whisper and a smirk, causing a slight blush formed on Amy's face.

"Sure..." Kirito answered somewhat amused and perhaps a little bemused. " Well then, start with questing?" He asked as he turned to his companion.

"Right behind ya, boss!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Eh...? Um... Kirito, where's the log out button?" Klein asked, grimacing at the 'are you serious' look Kirito was giving him, and the slightly more polite version Amy was giving him. "Hey, don't look at me like that! It should be at the bottom here... but it's empty! Amy, stop laughing!" He whined, only to pale when the word pizza was mouthed between giggles. 5:28... dam it all!

"That's... strange. A bug like this couldn't have gotten passed the developers... and even if it... but why aren't they just rebooting the server? It would..." All the while Kirito had started muttering about complex programming that neither of them comprehended.

Klein was debating whether to pull Kirito out of his muttering or tickle revenge Amy when his sigh was momentarily blinded by surrounding light. He blinked. And he blinked again. "Eh?"

They were at the centre of the starting city, he turned towards Kirito, who seemed annoyed something had pulled him out of his thoughts, and Amy who was having much the same reaction he was.

They were surrounded by a crowd of people, thousands, Klein reminded himself as he looked at the huge scene in front of him. He had to stop himself from snorting at the overwhelming stunningly beauty that surrounded him. Amy had at least gone for a plainer cute rather than eleven out of ten beauty that was in front of him.

It was much like a breaking dam, silence became mumbles, mumbles became questions, and then the outraged shout's followed.

Moments later, red hexagons started forming on the sky, all with the same ominous 'ERROR' word in the middle as... was it bleeding? Why the **** was it bleeding? Great... profanity filter was still a thing.

...why was the oozing blood congealing into a shape? A twenty-meter-sized shape at that, taking the form of a hooded figure in red, nothing but blackness filled the hood, as if it was being worn by a shadow.

"Attention, players." A low, male, resonating voice called calmly from the figure. "Let me welcome you to my world. I am Kayaba Akihiko."

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

Amaya idly wondered what reaction he should use in such a situation. At the corner of his sight, he could see Kirito's slight frown, staring at the large figure in confusion. Klein, on the other hand, was breathing slightly nervously, eyes slightly wide as he also stared at the figure. All in all, they were rather calm, compared to the shouting from the other players at least.

"And I am the only person in control that can control this world."

Bewildered and somewhat lost would work for now. He mused thoughtfully as he listened to Kayaba's speech. He knew who that was, of course, he did. A game designer, not to mention a genius in the field of quantum physics, was the one responsible for raising Argus from a small unheard of company, into the leading companies of its field.

Most importantly, he was the person in charge of creating SAO and the designer of the Nerve Gear.

And for someone so famous, he'd been incredibly difficult to hear from, never showing himself in the media, only rare snippets from fellow developers working directly under him.

And he'd just decided to present himself in front of thousands of people.

Maybe using a slightly scared and worried reaction would be appropriate.

"As most of you have discovered, there is no Log Out button in the main menu. Please do not concern yourselves... this is not a defect of the game. Rather, it is very much a part of this world's system."

"...what?" Klein whispered eyes having grown fully wide.

"Until you reach the final floor of the castle, you will remain unable to log out from Sword Art Online. Not to mention, any disruption or dismantling from outside interference is... unadvisable. However, if this warning is ignored, the signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain, and killing you instantly."

It was an eerie experience, to hear not a sound from the combined thousands of players in the enormous plaza. Either they were all playing it off as a prank by a weird taste developer...A shared glance between Kirito and himself... or... they understood what he was saying, and how it would be so easy for him to pull off.

In very slow motion, Klein raised on hand towards his head, letting out a dry laugh as he turned towards them. "...you hear what he's saying? I mean, I've been overworked before, but I've never been driven insane from it!" He offered a week smile, almost begging them to laugh with him. "...right?"

"...in practice... the signals emitted by the nerve gear are similar enough as microwaves... but..." He offered a week smile. "...he's got to be bluffing. All of this would go out of the window the second you pulled the... plug..." Kirito froze, a horrified expression crossing his face.

"The battery..." Amaya whispered. "It made up over thirty per cent of the gear. Not to mention it was one part of the design Kayaba was adamant on." He finished slowly, deciding that acting impassively wouldn't suit the atmosphere.

"I have already warned the government through the mass-media in our world. Unfortunately, many have ignored my warning, removing the Nerve Gear. Said actions were-" The voice stopped for a moment, as several screens appeared around him. "-punished appropriately."

For all they difference's, such as companies or areas, the one thing they had in common was death.

"Which is why, as of now, there are 483 fewer players in this world... forever."

If the silence had been eerie before, it was now suffocating. There had been 50000 sales of Sword Art Online. Ironically, it had been the government that had wanted an increase in the number of sales from the previously 10000 planed. Fewer would have died if they hadn't. More will die because they hadn't.

The silence was broken by a high pitched scream, as, one by one, the panic spread to those who started realising what was being said. Amaya blinked, quickly reacting as he caught Klein from falling, his expression a mixture of horrified and terrified as he stared at the screens.

"...I don't believe it... that's..." Klein could hardly speak. "He's... he's just kidding! Trying to scare us, you know?" He said quietly, probably not even believing it himself.

"I expect you to comprehend that Sword Art Online is no longer a game. It is a new world. Pain absorber has been removed, and you're a now in a world where any form of revival will not work. The moment your HP reaches 0, your avatar will die, and with it, so will your body."

Amaya couldn't help but remember how many times Kirto had said he'd died in the beta. 250 HP, that was the number on his top left corner. It was now his life force. This had just become a death game. And with the number of people alone...

"As I have already said, you must reach the hundredth floor and defeat the final boss that will wait for you within it. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. To that, I give you all my word."

"Clear... all... of the 100 floors?" Klein muttered, tears welling at his eyes.

Floor eight. Kirito's word echoed as Amaya remembered how far he had gotten in two months. How far he had gotten without game over.

He'd become a shut-in to avoid humans in general. But to make it out... an incredibly thin line had just been formed. Who to trust, who to avoid... A survival game... starting with limiting space... Thank God there wasn't a limit to resources, otherwise, this would have turned ugly, and done so fast.

Most still would be considering this a game. Kayaba had made it sound like some fantasy world that few were realising the amount of danger they were in.

"Lastly, I have left you a... good luck present that will help you adapt to your new reality. You will be able to find it in your inventory. Please confirm this."

Amaya slowly opened his menu, somewhat wearily. Blinking, he pressed on the 'Hand mirror', a small rectangular mirror appearing in his hand. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow, his face tauntingly imitating his action. In retrospect, he should have expected being enveloped in the same blue light he had experienced just some minutes ago.

"Kirito, Amy, you okay?" Klein (slightly changed voice) called out as Amaya covered his eyes momentarily blinded by the previous brightness.

"Who... are you?" They both asked in confusion as Amaya opened his eyes. Hearing that question repeatedly as he realised what had happened.

"You're Kirito/Klein!?" They both shouted, moments later turning to look at him. "Then..."

Amaya blinked, raising a hand offering an awkward wave. "Sup?"

They both stared for some few seconds before Klein maid a confused sound as he pointed towards him. "I thought you said you were a boy?"

Amaya smiled weekly. "I get that a lot. But yeah, I'm a boy." pointed with both of her hands to her cheeks.

"Eh?" Kirito finally mouthed, staring at the much younger party member he'd been playing for a huge part of the day was younger than him. "You're a boy? Wait, you just look younger?"

"There's an age altering option?" He explained tilting his head slightly in confusion as if using your face online was normal.

"That's how they did!" Kirito exclaimed, completely skipping the conversation. "The scan combined with the high-density transmitter... but the height...?" He muttered to himself in confusion.

Kline clicked his fingers in realisation. "I did it some few hours, where you had to calibrate yourself by touching parts of your body. I guess they would have gotten it there?" He asked. Kirito blinked, registering what he'd said with a slight nod.

"Now... why would Kayaba Akihiko, creator of Sword Art Online and Nerve Gear, do something like this? Well, for me, at least, there is no reason. The situation itself was my purpose. And I have succeeded. And with this, I believe that we have finished Sword art Online's official tutorial. I wish you luck, players."

The hooded figure started disintegrating as the hexagon-shaped messages that have filled the sky disappeared one by one.

Seconds of silence.

And then, thousands of players screamed, begged, cursed...

"Klein, Amy, come with me," Kirito whispered as he grabbed one of their arms with each of his own. Pulling them through the large crowd of hysterical people. Eventually reaching one of the side streets just outside the plaza they had been minutes previously.

"Listen. I'm heading to the next town now. You two should come with me." Kirito explained in a strained voice. "If what he said was true, to survive we have to get as strong as possible." He explained as his eyes darted towards Amaya. "MMORPGs are a battle for resources between the players. Only the people who can acquire the most money and experience can get stronger. And soon, everyone's going to hunt monsters around the Starting City. And everyone will be waiting for them to respawn. Going to the next village right now would be better. I know the way and all the dangerous spots, so we can get there even with our low levels."

"...Y'know...how I said I stood in line for days? With my friends I mean, to buy the game? They... probably at the plaza even now. I can't... go without them."

Both Klein and Ayama read through Kirito's worried expression. A smile appearing on Klein's lips.

"No... I can't keep relying on you. Don't worry, I was a guild master in the game I used to play. It'll be fine. I'll just make do with the techniques that you've taught me till now. Just, take care of Amy, okay?" He asked hopefully as Kirito immediately nodded, looking at the boy who offered a grateful smile.

"I will." He said reassuringly.

"Oh... er, Amy? I'm so sorry that I asked you...out... I honestly didn't realise you where so..." He trailed off.

"Small? Short?" Amaya offered slightly amused. "It's always the height that stops me getting dates." He smiled as Klein laughed.

"Well." Klein declared after some few seconds of (mostly hysterical) laughing. "Let's part here, you both have me in the friend list, so send me a message if anything comes up, kay?" He said with forced cheerfulness before smirking. "By the way? You're both quite adorable, give it some few year's and I might end up calling dips!" He said as they both waved goodbyes to each other.

"Well be running to the gate's, you any good?" Kirito asked concerned.

"Top of my class, at least back at school," Amaya reassured him.

And they ran. For nearly a half an hour, they ran, occasionally tag-teaming on a monster, more often than not avoiding them entirely by hiding in bushes or tall grass.

Kirito had promised to explain the game mechanics in more detail later, focusing on explaining on the run how very soon, some few that dared would leave the town to and start hunting monsters. Eventually killing all of them, which would start the main issue that they would want to avoid. Lack of monster's that would create animosity between the players.

Which was why they were leaving what Kirto had called the relatively safe area to a more dangerous one. Kirito had let out a relieved breath when Amaya had not only wholeheartedly agreed with being wary of any other player, but also agreed to go out of their way to avoid them altogether.

From there they would raise their levels to 5, he knew Kirito was hoping to make it within the day. Which was why they were heading to Horunka since strong monsters wouldn't spawn there even throughout the night. If they continued hunting nonstop until the next change of day, they would probably be able to gain enough stats and equipment to head for the next location before the village started filling with other players.

"Hey, Kirito?" Amaya called in a quiet tone, dragging him out of his (depressing) thoughts. "Thank you for taking care of me." He said with a soft smile.

"Don't thank me." He shook his head as he speared a glance towards his party member. "I shouldn't have left Klein and his friends behind. I could have... done something... or..." He trailed off in a quieter town.

Amaya let out a hum, having expected that answer. Kirito seemed to have an introverted personality, unlike Amaya who straight out didn't want to interact with people, Kirito seemed to have fallen into himself to avoid them. Which meant that he only needed a slight push to a slight side to...

"You were human, wanting to live is a natural reaction. Klein didn't ask you to stay because it was his friends that needed help, not yours." He said reassuringly. "Besides, if you were selfish, you would have left me in the plaza. You said it yourself, just by bringing me you're already increasing the danger. Three people would have been suicidal."

"I... you think so?" He said unsure of himself.

"Tell you what," Ayama said with a sigh as he checked through the grass. "Once we are at a high enough level, we can look for Klein and his friends. We could help by tanking and sharing XP?" He offered thoughtfully. "Honestly, I prefer single-player games, so this is all a little out of my depth."

Kirito cheered up instantly at the special G-word, sending him a hopeful look for that change of subject. "Oh? Any games in particular?"

Amaya smirked. "More of a preference for old classics with good story's. Halo's the only one I can think of at the top of my head that's famous."

He blinked. "Halo, as in the older ones?" He asked curiously.

"As in the first one."

"That... that's decades old. Wasn't it the two-decade anniversary last year?" He asked bewilderedly.

"Took me weeks to finish as well," Amaya said playfully.

Immediately they conversation on old classic took a backseat, as both heads snapped towards a clump of bushes.

A boar, much like the one the three of them had been playing around with but an hour ago. It... honestly didn't feel much different. Amaya mused to himself as he stared at the boar. The threat of actual death may have scared some, but... but they'd already beaten it, quite easily in fact.

Thought Amaya was more interested in what laid behind the boar, some few more steps and they'd enter the safe zone. They had just reached Horunka Village, the setting sun lowering itself as night-time started to creep in.

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

**So I changed the actual game setting. For starts, there are 50000 rather than the 10000. No major character death, but there will be a constant reminder of deaths.**

**Gameplay will differ. Remember the quote they gave us at the beginning on unlimited skills? Yeah, really didn't make a huge impact. So... I'm changing that. There will be moonlight sculptor, only sense online, and even some The gamer inspiration alongside other more minor influences.**

**Only sense online will be the major influence, skill's taking a huge part of the combat and non combat everyday activity's. Ironically, I remembered O.S.O because I was working with a trap as an M.C.**

**Which left me with this strange idea that has made it to a chapter! See you next time! Cyao!**


End file.
